<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Snow by intricate_glass_box</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145495">First Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intricate_glass_box/pseuds/intricate_glass_box'>intricate_glass_box</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Dark's chronic pain (left vague), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, emotionally constipated Dark, pretty oblivious Wil, references to the events of Damien, that's it mostly just cuddling, this is the soft shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intricate_glass_box/pseuds/intricate_glass_box</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first real snow rolls in, leaving Dark in both physical pain and more emotional turmoil than they’re willing to admit. Wilford helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, darkstache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkiplier despised winter. They always had, and would never talk about why — the other egos didn’t know anything beyond the facts: Dark hated the cold, <i>hated</i> the snow, and hated the season. Now, it was early December. The first heavy snow storm of the year had rolled in that afternoon and showed no inclination of leaving quickly. </p><p>And, whether psychosomatic or not, the cold made their pain worse. Dark had taken a half-day off of work. (To anyone who knew them, this would communicate exactly how bad it was.) </p><p>Since then, they’d been laying in bed facing away from the windows, hiding away under the covers. Logically, Dark knew this wasn’t helping, but physically and mentally, they just weren’t up for anything else, so they laid there, stewing in unpleasant thoughts and skirting around memories better avoided. </p><p>Eventually, Dark was interrupted in their ruminating by a knock at the door. </p><p>“Who is it?” Dark spat, though a bit muffled. </p><p>“It’s me! I haven’t seen you all day, what have you been doing?” It was Wilford, sounding cheerful. </p><p>Dark was conflicted. On one hand, they really didn’t have the energy to deal with anyone… On the other, though, they were absolutely miserable, and Wilford’s company might help.</p><p>But Wilford didn’t wait for Dark to decide, letting himself in despite Dark being pretty damn certain they’d locked the door. Dark forced themself partway to sitting, hissing at the shooting pain the action set off, but needing to feel presentable. </p><p>“I’m sorry… I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” Wil asked. </p><p>“No,” Dark sighed. “I’ve just been… spending the afternoon here.” They couldn’t say “relaxing” because, no, this was not relaxing. It wasn’t productive and it wasn’t restorative. It was just… time passing. </p><p>Wil furrowed his brow. “Why? It’s beautiful outside, you know! We’re finally getting some snow!” he said excitedly, gesturing to the window. </p><p>Dark’s expression could’ve killed a small mammal, and their outline bifurcated, giving away their distress. </p><p>“Ohhhh, right. Too cold for you?” Wil’s voice was sympathetic. </p><p>Dark made a conscious effort to rein it in, though their ability to control their distortions was diminished on a day like today. Wil meant no harm — in fact, he cared quite a lot, and Dark knew it. Further, he’d just given them an easy way to avoid explaining their veritably depressive state. “Yes.” </p><p>Wil gave a gently patronizing expression. “You shouldn’t keep it so cold in the house, then.” He went over to the radiator in Dark’s room and fiddled with it, turning it up. “We should get some fires going downstairs; that would certainly help these ol’ things,” Wil mused. “Do you even have any firewood?”</p><p>Dark blanched. “No,” they said, and their voice sounded panicked under the layers of distortion. The fireplaces had sat unused since Dark bought the manor. </p><p>Wil looked at them. “Really? Why not?” </p><p>Memories in two parallel tracks, one looped over itself so many times that it made Dark feel as exhausted as it did enraged, resurfaced despite their best efforts to push them back down. They didn’t respond, unaware their teeth were grinding and the color had been leeched out of the entire room. </p><p>Wilford noticed now that Dark wasn’t just cold or physically hurting but upset, too. He walked over to the bed with a concerned expression and, realizing he must’ve said something wrong despite not knowing exactly why, tried changing the subject: “Well, it doesn’t matter… but it’ll take a while to heat up in here. D’you wanna cuddle in the mean time?” </p><p>Dark blinked as Wilford, again not waiting for a response, climbed onto the bed, letting himself under the covers and settling beside Dark. “Lay back down; you seemed more comfortable before.” </p><p>These events were enough to break Dark’s train of thought, at least. They instead focused on Wilford. He was extremely warm, and looking at them hopefully. </p><p>“…Thank you, Wilford,” Dark said, settling down against the other man. </p><p>Wilford kept Dark company the rest of the day. After Dark got comfortable, Wilford initiated a conversation and they chatted for quite a while; Dark appreciated both the distraction and the chance to spend time together more than they would’ve expected. Eventually, the reclined position and warm, comfortable surroundings proved too much for Wilford and he dozed off. Dark was surprised to note how much better they felt in the ensuing quiet. They regarded Wilford’s peaceful face fondly… able to enjoy the afternoon a bit, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dark gdi talk about your feelings. Wil gdi don’t let Dark so easily avoid talking about their feelings.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>